Promises
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Jay Halstead is married to Erin and has 3 kids. A 24 year old son Kyle Twins 15 year olds. A daughter and a son Elaine and Shane. What happens when Jay leaves for the Army? Will He promise to come home? The Halstead family going through deployment. Will He keep the promise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Madison here and I got this prompt from someone on twitter. Credit to them! I do not own anything NBC and Dick Wolf own Chicago PD obviously, I only own my characters I create. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I am really excited about it.**

Jay sat looking at the letter in his room he couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was done. Done with Active Duty. He was speechless. Lainey ran into the kitchen and sat in front of her dad.  
"What are you reading?"

"Nothing." Jay closed the letter and stuck it in his pocket. Shane ran into the kitchen and sat next to his sister.

Lainey got up and pushed him off the seat.

"Hey!" Lainey started laughing.

"Well you deserve it." Shane pushed her.

"You two stop it. I don't want to wake your mother. Let her sleep she needs it."

"Alright."

"What time are we leaving for Grandpa's?" The stress had gotten to him. He knew he would have to leave. He had to leave in a couple weeks. He had to tell them. He just didn't know how. Jay got up and walked to the master bedroom. He sat on the bed and turned on the news. He turned it low so Erin wouldn't wake up. Jay leaned over and kissed her head. She opened her eyes and their eyes locked.  
"Good Morning Gorgeous." Erin let out a small chuckle.

"Where are the kids?"

"In the living room or something. I told them to be quiet." Before he knew it a couple seconds later. Lainey was screaming at Shane.

"Whoa. I didn't make you break up with him. You broke up with him yourself." Shane screamed.

"Shane! Don't you go blaming me for this. Daniel was being a douche and you know it."

"Oh what ever you know I was just protecting you." Lainey walked close to Shane and she looked like she was about to punch him. Jay ran into the kitchen and pulled them apart.

"Both of you. To your rooms. Now!" He yelled

"But dad?" Lainey gave up and stormed to her room.

"That's right. Shane room now. Go get ready. We are leaving for your grandpa's in a bit."

Shane stormed into his room and pulled out his phone. He called his girlfriend Tori.  
"Tori,What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you still going to Hank's?"  
"Yeah. He's my grandpa. I kinda have too." Shane let out a small chuckled as he pulled his pajama pants off. He threw on some shorts then put an under armor shirt on. Lainey stood in her room deciding which bathing suit to wear. She decided on a red white and blue American flag bikini which Her dad wouldn't let her buy but her Mom didn't care. She threw it in her bag and decided to wear a white t-shirt and jean shorts then put on some flats. She threw a change of clothes and her toothbrush and brush and girly things into her cheer bag. She threw her charger in it as well as her kitchen then walked out of her room.

"Lainey,what the hell do you need that for?"

"I was going to Tori's house afterward. We have cheer tomorrow." Lainey sat on the couch and waited until Erin walked out of the room.

"Hey Mom!" She screeched. Erin walked to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee then walked back to her room and started getting dressed for the Fourth of July celebration at Hank's house. Jay stood in his closet looking at his Ranger Uniform. Jay touched the uniform a bit and started to have a nightmare. He let go as Erin walked back into the closet looking for shorts.

"Jay,what are you looking at that for?" Jay looked at his wife and let out a smile.

"Nothing baby." Jay walked out of the closet and walked to the living room.

"You two ready?"  
The twins nodded their heads and started out the door.

"You two. Give your Mom a break. You know she just lost Kyle."

"Yeah dad. We know." Their older brother Kyle went into the Army and didn't make it back a couple months earlier.  
Shane remembered his older brother and a tear fell from his face. Lainey hugged him. Erin walked into the living room.

"You three. Let's go." Erin grabbed her phone and walked out the door. Jay grabbed his keys and followed the twins out the house.  
"Oh come on Shane. Move!" yelled Lainey

"Get on the other side." yelled Shane

Lainey scoffed and moaned then ran to the other side of the suburban and sat down. She buckled herself up and started texting Tori. Shane looked at his phone and sat there staring at a picture of him and his older brother Kyle.

"God I wish you were here Big Bro." He whispered loud enough for his dad to hear him.

"I do too son." Jay pulled out of the driveway at last and stopped at the stop sign. The letter still sat in Jay's back pocket. He let it sit there. Once the stop light turned green Jay started the drive to his father-in-law's house.  
"Peace and quiet finally." chuckled Erin.

Jay parked the suburban in the driveway and the twins got out. Erin unbuckled and turned her head towards Jay.

"Jay,what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just fine it's the anniversary of my mom's death tomorrow and I don't wanna think about it." Jay kissed Erin's head and unbuckled himself. He got out and grabbed her hand and they both walked into Hank's house smiling. Their little niece Amelia ran up towards them.  
"Uncle Jay!" Jay picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Allie." Jay kissed her forehead before putting her down. Shane threw his shorts on and revealed his swim trunks and did a cannon ball into the pool. Splashing Lainey and Tori. Daniel and Owen started laughing.

"You are an idiot Halstead." Shane still expected his older brother to walk through the gate of his grandpa's house.

 _Shane looked at the door and saw it open a bit. His older brother Kyle walked through it. Shane's mouth shot open. Shane got up and ran towards him._

 _Lainey walked into the room dropped her phone and ran towards him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly._

 _Jay and Erin walked through the front door and saw their eldest son standing in the doorway hugging their daughter._

 _"Kyle,I have missed you son." Jay wrapped his arms around his son._

Shane wiped the memory from his head and went back to swimming. He got out and picked Tori up. He threw her in the pool and started laughing.

"You are such an idiot." Tori lightly punched his shoulder. Shane let out a small chuckled as he kissed her. Tori smiled. Jay smiled as he watched his kids play in the pool with their friends. Erin came up behind him and hugged him.

"Jay,We did good."

"We did." Jay kissed Erin.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 2 will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping Secrets

**Here is chapter 2,I hope you enjoy this. I am gonna ease into the plot and not rush it. So bare with me.**

Jay sat at his desk in the bullpen waiting for his kids to walk up the stairs. He looked over at Erin and smiled then gave her a smirk.

"What's with you handsome?"  
Erin let out a small chuckle as she got up from her desk and walked over to Jay.

"I'm just thinking about Kyle and my beautiful wife standing in front of me." Jay moved his head towards Erin's and kissed her lips.

"Maybe later Husband." Erin teased. Shane and Lainey ran up the stairs.

"Mom,Dad! He's doing it again." yelled Lainey

"What is he doing?" chuckled Jay. Jay looked up from his phone and looked straight into the eyes of his twin kids.

"He told my friend Finn that I had HIV." Shane started laughing so Lainey punched him hard in the arm.

"Shane Henry William Halstead! Why would you do that?"

"Because the kid is a douche bag and a player. She'll be heartbroken. I'm only looking out for her."

"Now the whole school will know that I have HIV. You are an idiot Shane." Ever since Kyle had died Shane had been acting out not doing his homework and fighting with Lainey. He was caught buying drugs but the officer let him go knowing his Mom and Dad were detectives. He wasn't the same.

"I don't know what is getting into you Shane."

Shane looked up and threw his hands up. "You don't know? Oh well maybe it's because my older brother was fucking killed by a terrorist. You and Mom go out on your job every damn day I never know when you are gonna come home. Lainey doesn't seem to understand every guy she wants to date wants to get her pregnant. I haven't been the same. I know it. Kyle was my role model my idol my mentor. You can't just expect me to stop and smell the damn roses and expect me to be fine. He was my older brother. He was my brother." Shane's voice went lower as he started crying. Jay and Erin gave each other the look and walked towards their son and hugged them.  
"We are gonna get through this together. I promise." Jay kept holding them tighter.

Shane let go and walked to the bathroom. He locked the door and took out a bottle of pills. He popped one in his mouth then took another one. He did it one more time. Then threw the bottle in his pocket then walked out the door. Lainey saw him come out the bathroom.  
"Shane,doing this won't help you. Stop doing this. It won't bring Kyle back."

"I know it won't but I can't deal with the pain." Lainey smacked him across the head.

"You need to realize he is never coming back Shane. You can't do this. If Mom and Dad find out. That's the end of you." Shane rolled his eyes and walked back into the bullpen. Jay still had the letter taunting him on his desk. He brought it everywhere it had been a week since he had gotten the letter and he didn't know what to say about. He put it in his pocket and locked eyes with Erin who was on the computer. He loved her and this would break up her heart and he didn't want too. Erin and the twins are the light of his world. The day Kyle was born was a special day. And when the twins were born it was even better. He hated keeping things from Erin and this just made his stress high. He took the letter off his desk and started rereading it.

Later that night at home everyone was at the table eating dinner.  
"Shane,what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He snapped

"No you aren't. I can tell when my son isn't right." Jay added

Shane moved his fork to get food in his mouth and dropped it,he almost flipped the plate.  
"You know what I'm not fine and I wish people would stop asking me. I am tired of it. I miss him Dad. You all go about your lives and meanwhile I'm the only one missing him. He was a hero and I'm gonna follow into his footsteps. I'm going into the Army." At the talk of that Jay had a nightmare and remembered the little boy and letter. He shook his head.

"Shane,I'm sorry but you are not going." Jay snapped

"No. I am. Once I turn 18 you have no control of what I do. I'm going into the Army Dad." Shane pushed his plate away and got up from the table. He went into his room and grabbed the dog tags Kyle gave him.  
He sat on the bed and kissed them then laid down on his bed.

"Dad,I'm gonna go to sleep early."  
Erin looked up from her plate. "Jay,what's wrong? I'm your wife."

"Well I know. I nothing."  
Jay couldn't tell her not now. He wanted to so badly but he couldn't. He knew telling her would break him and her.  
Jay kept it a secret. He knew he needed to tell her as he left in three weeks. Jay picked up the dishes and started cleaning them. Erin walked into her room and undressed and laid down. She waited for Jay to go lay down with her but he never did. Jay put his headphones in and started running. He ran until it was 10 then he went inside to his wife sleeping soundly. The only one up was Shane.

"Shane,You can talk to me son." Shane didn't budge. He sat there for a minute then walked to his room.

"Shane,you know why I don't want you going? I don't want you dead like Kyle is. I don't want both my sons dead. Shane,It's war and I don't want you going to it." Shane walked towards his room and locked the door. Jay went to his and put his sweats on then went to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not know when I'll post chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Forgotten Halstead

**The crossover was AMAZING! It was so awesome, Erin and Yates. YES! Anyways,I'm gonna shut up so you can read this chapter.**

Jay sat at his desk looking at the ultrasound from his first kid. Erin had a miscarriage the year before Kyle was born they were going to have a girl and they were going to name her Camille Jayne after her grandmas. Jay just sat there like he was put in a spell. He wanted to meet his daughter so badly. He was so excited when Erin found out she was pregnant. Erin was too and they just couldn't wait until one night tragedy struck and they were told Baby Camille wasn't going home with them. It had left Erin heartbroken. He had always carried the photo in his pocket. No one ever asked why. They just figured it was Kyle's or the twins'. Jay wanted a little girl that would mimick Erin and be her little princess. She would be spoiled until a year later Erin found out she was pregnant and it made the two whole again. Kyle William Halstead was born. Shane walked into the bullpen and saw his dad staring at the photo.

"What are you staring Dad?"

"An ultrasound photo."

"Wait is Mom pregnant?" Jay heard Adam chuckle.

"No Shane. It was what would be your older sister Camille. She died when she was born." Jay wiped a tear from his face. Shane walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh. Does Mom know you still have that?"  
Jay shook his head no. He stuck the photo back into his desk drawer.

"Okay. Well Mom and Lainey are gone for the weekend so I'm gonna go home until you get home. We can watch the Cubs game tonight."

"Sure son." Shane walked right back out the bullpen and started walking home. Erin packed the car and Elaine and her are going to a spa with Tori and Kim. Shane unlocked the door to the house and ran to his room. He walked in and started playing the Xbox. His dad text him to say they got a case so he wouldn't be home. Shane walked to the kitchen and fixed some dinner for himself. Shane sat and ate his food.

Lainey and Erin walked into the spa and their mouths shot open.  
"Mom,this is beautiful." Lainey yelled. Tori smiled so big.

"This is amazing. Mom thank you for taking me." Tori hugged Kim.

"No problem Tori." Kim smiled at the thought of her daughter being so happy. Erin followed the lady to where the rooms were. Jay drove to the store before going to his house. He got some beer then drove home. Adam and the guys were coming over for the game. Will was bringing Owen over. Adam was bringing his son Tyler his 13 year old son. Shane saw a letter pop out to him and he picked it up. It was addressed to his dad.

 _United States Army_  
 _Dear Sergeant Halstead,_  
 _May you report at the airport 009 hours. August 1st your leadership is needed once again for a year._ Shane didn't know what to think of it. He was beyond speechless. Jay walked through the door.

"Dad,when were you going to tell us? You kept it a secret? Why? Yo are leaving just like Kyle did. You always do. Everyone leaves me. You are leaving. Kyle left. Everyone I love leaves. Just gets up and leaves. You weren't going to tell us. I know. Do you ever? You never do. You always like keeping secrets from the family. It's what you do best. Well just go already. How long have you known about this? Why haven't you said anything? I am so mad Dad it's not even funny. You knew you had to leave. You have to leave in 2 weeks. How the hell is Mom going to feel? She's going go feel like shit because you didn't tell her earlier. And don't give me the 'i don't know how' bullshit. Dad you knew about it and you should've told us. Go now. We'll probably lose you like we lost Kyle. I'll probably never see you again so It doesn't matter." Will walked in with Owen.

"What happened?"

"Dad is being called back to war and he hasn't told anyone." Will scoffed. He ripped the letter from Shane's hand and read it.

"Jay,when were you going to tell us?"

"I don't know. I leave in two weeks. I planned on telling you. I just didn't know how Will." Will walked up to him and hugged him.

"Jay,tell Erin when she gets back. She'd want to know now not later." Jay scoffed then sat down on the couch.

"Alright. I'll do that." Owen ran towards Shane's room. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Uncle Jay! Shane locked the door!" yelled Owen. Jay gave Will the look then ran towards the room. He gave Will another look and then kicked the door open. Shane was lying unconscious on his bed. There was an empty bottle of pills lying on his nightstand.  
"He overdosed. Will! Help!" yelled Jay

Will started doing chest compressions. Jay called Erin but he couldn't get a hold of her.  
"Damn it. I'm calling Hank." Jay dialed Hank's number.

"Hank! You gotta get to the house quick. Shane overdosed." Jay's voice started cracking.

"I'm on my way." He was at Molly's sitting next to Alvin and Antonio. Hermann stood in front of them.

"Hank,What happened?" Alvin asked as Hank grabbed his jacket and keys. Hank looked at all the men with a worried look.

"Shane overdosed." Antonio looked over at Alvin then back at Hank.

"We are coming. He's my nephew." Antonio grabbed his keys and got in the car with Hank and Al. Hank sped to the hospital.

 _In heaven_

 _Shane stood in front of his older brother Kyle and his older sister he never met. Camille._

 _"Kyle? Where am I?" Kyle smiled_

 _"In purgatory. The place before you go to heaven or hell. You aren't dead yet but you could die. Come see little brother." Kyle wrapped his arms around him. Kyle stood proudly in his Army Uniform with his hat tightly on his head and his name tag on his right chest area. It read Halstead and he had a couple ranks above it. Since was a Sergeant._

 _"Kyle,who's that?" Shane pointed to Camille. Kyle let out a small chuckle._  
 _"Your older sister Camille. She died when she was a baby. I just met her when I got here."_

 _"Well Hi Camille. I'm S-"_

 _"Shane,I know. I protect you and your sister and Kyle over here."_

 _"Then why did he die? If you were protecting him?"_

 _"Not what we wanted to talk to you about. Shane you can't do this to yourself." said Kyle_

 _Shane scoffed "Now you two are gonna give me the talk."_

 _"Yeah,We are. You need to stop Shane. You are gonna kill yourself like you already almost have. Stop taking the drugs. Kyle is safe. We know you miss him we know you are trying to push the pain away. Trust me it's hard but you'll get through this." Kyle hugged his little brother tighter. Shane wiped a tear from his face._

Jay heard monitors beeping and screeching. He looked over and saw his son lying next to him in the hospital bed. Will walked in the room.

"Good thing. We got to him in time. He'll wake up tomorrow. Jay,you have to tell Erin."

Jay nodded his head.

 **HEY! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! The reviews make my day and make me happy!**


End file.
